Inquiétudes
by Naelle
Summary: [Combination] Après la disparition de Sasaki, deux personnes s'inquiètent ! Lisez et ditesmoi ce que vous en pensez


Fanfiction écrite pour ma chère Martine pour son anniversaire le 03 mai 2003

Auteur: Naëlle  
**Mail:** naelle@lartisan.net  
**Base:** Combination  
**Discaimer: **Les peronnages appartiennent à Leeza Sei   
**Spoilers: **la fin du volume 5  
**Titre:** Inquiétudes  
**Genre:** 2 POV alternés  
**Remarque:** J'ai écris cette petite fic pour l'anniversaire de Martine ^_^

J'espère que vous allez vous aussi apprécier... n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire savoir, ok ?

Je sais que ce n'est pas spécialement la place de cette fic, mais comme les deux premiers volumes ont été écrits avec les Clamp, je la mets ici ! 

Inquiétudes

Je regarde ma cigarette se consumer dans le cendrier. Je l'ai allumée et tiré une seule bouffée dessus. Même cela n'arrive plus à ma calmer. Je suis désemparé, bien que je ne le montre à personne. Personne ne connaît jamais le fond de mes pensées à part peut-être quelqu'un pour qui je suis aujourd'hui dans cet état et encore, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me connaisse vraiment. 

J'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir ce que je voulais. Absolument tout. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, ni mon argent, ni le pouvoir que j'exerce sur certains ne peut m'aider. Je suis seul face à une situation devant laquelle je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Je relis encore une fois le rapport que vient de me remettre l'un de mes indics. Mais rien ! Rien qui ne m'en apprenne d'avantage. Rien Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, je vis dans une angoisse constante. Pourquoi dois-je revivre cela encore une fois ? Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus jamais m'attacher à personne afin de ne pas me retrouver dans le même état que par le passé. Et pourtant il a fallu qu'il se fraie un chemin vers mon cur que je croyais pourtant avoir asséché. Aujourd'hui, je m'inquiète. Je m'inquiète pour le seul ami que j'ai. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Il y a pourtant bien longtemps que je sais que les choses ne vont pas du tout dans le sens que je veux mais je ne supporterais pas de le perdre. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Les nuages deviennent de plus en plus noirs dehors, et ma cigarette n'attend que moi dans son cendrier. Mais je ne veux pas bouger. Je regarde l'extérieur. Je pense à tous ces gens dehors qui connaissent mon nom. Aucun d'entre eux ne peut soupçonner mon désarroi. Ni ceux qui me connaissent par le nom que je partage avec mes frères et ma sur, ni ceux qui me connaissent par mes écrits. Comment pourraient-ils ne serait-ce qu'imaginer le cauchemar que je vis ? 

Il m'est souvent arrivé d'imaginer qu'une telle situation pourrait arriver. Et pourtant, à aucun moment je n'ai, ne serait-ce qu'envisagé que je serais réduit à attendre sans rien pouvoir faire.   
Lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, sous un arbre de l'école, je n'aurais pas pensé que nous ne nous quitterions plus. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il ne rentrerait dans la police que dans le seul but de me protéger. 

Le téléphone près de moi reste désespéramment silencieux. Cette attente va me rendre fou. Il faut que je sorte. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Tout à l'heure, le téléphone a enfin sonné. Sans réfléchir, je me suis précipité à l'endroit qu'on m'avait indiqué. Mais il faut croire que tout le monde sait que je suis prêt à aller n'importe où pour le chercher et qu'ils en abusent. Après tout, ce n'est que la vingtième fois que je me rends dans un endroit désert pour finalement m'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'une farce d'un mauvais plaisantin. Et pourtant, même si je dois me déplacer encore et encore, je le ferais. Certain doivent se demander ce que j'ai à sortir et rentrer sans raison apparente. La raison est toute simple pourtant. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de rater une piste. Non, je ne veux surtout pas faire cette erreur. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais sinon. C'est pourquoi, quelque soit le nombre de fois où je devrais me déplacer pour rien, je le ferais sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose de concret.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Je suis toujours dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie j'en veux à mon frère. Il a posté une dizaine de gardes devant chez moi et je suis à présent confiné dans cet endroit. J'ai pourtant besoin de sortir ! Pourquoi Hajime s'inquiète t-il autant pour moi ? Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui suis en ce moment même certainement entre la vie et la mort. Cette pensée me rend encore plus fou que jamais. Je n'ose même pas penser que peut-être que je ne le reverrai jamais. Non, je veux chasser cette idée de mon esprit. 

Je devrais peut-être appeler le « petit » pour lui dire ce qui se passe. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Pourtant, il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose. Mais pour ce qui est d'appeler le « petit », je devrais peut-être demander d'abord à Hashiba ce qu'il en pense. 

Hashiba un nom que je connais bien. Je le connaissais depuis plusieurs années. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé recroiser son chemin. Lorsque je pense à lui, quelque chose en moi l'admire et en même temps, une autre partie de moi le déteste. Pourtant, je sais que je n'ai aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Il ne m'a rien fait. Pourtant pourtant, lorsque je vois à quel point il a l'air de tenir à « lui », et surtout, cette façon naturelle qu'il a de le lui montrer J'ai l'impression de ne pas lui arriver à la cheville. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Toutes ces allées et venues autour de moi vont me rendre dingue ! Personne n'a l'air de se rendre compte dans quel état je me trouve. Mais qu'y a-t-il d'aussi étonnant lorsque l'on sait que je cache si bien mes émotions quoique lorsque j'y pense, mon masque impassible et enjôleur a commencé à se craqueler il y a de cela environ trois ans. Lorsqu' « il » est devenu mon partenaire de travail. 

J'imagine que Yôko doit être elle aussi à la recherche d'indice nous permettant de « le » localiser. Elle a l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui. Je me demande si elle ne serait pas un peu amoureuse, en fait. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Plus j'y pense, et plus je me demande s' « il » est conscient du nombre de personne qui tienne à lui. C'est amusant, car même cette femme que je viens de rencontrer il y a quelques jours à l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Cette Yôko Nozoe, elle a l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui. Je me demandais pourquoi au début, mais à présent, je crois que si elle réagit de cette façon, c'est d'abord parce qu'elle a vu à quel point Hashiba lui était attaché. 

Hashiba je me demande pourquoi il n'appelle plus. En fait, vu la façon dont je lui ai répondu la dernière fois, c'est peut-être normal après tout. 

Je veux sortir. Je sais me défendre et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

J'espère que Tsuzuku n'a rien dit à il de biche. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il risque de penser que c'est encore de sa faute. Mais il ne faut pas. Nous n'avons pas le droit de lui imposer une nouvelle épreuve. C'est encore un enfant et il n'a pas besoin de ça en plus. Pourtant, j'aimerai bien le voir. C'est étrange comme je me suis attaché à Toshirô aussi. Mais pour l'instant, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour lui. Dès que j'ai vu Owaru entrer dans la pièce où nous étions, j'ai tout de suite eu confiance en lui. Je sais qu'il protègera il de biche. Je n'ai donc aucun souci à me faire à ce niveau là. 

Je devrais peut-être appeler Tsuzuku pour savoir s'il a des nouvelles. Mais non, je ne vais pas le faire. Après tout, je sais très bien que même s'il n'en donne pas l'air, il est mort d'inquiétude et je ne doute pas un seul instant que s'il avait ne serait-ce que la plus infime nouvelle, il m'appellerait. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait. Est-t-il derrière son ordinateur à écrire une nouvelle histoire ? A moins qu'il ne fasse la même chose que moi à fumer cigarette sur cigarette. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que je sorte pour racheter un paquet. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Je viens de raccrocher le téléphone. Hajime n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi que je le dérange en pleine réunion juste pour lui demander de rappeler ses gorilles s'il voulait les retrouver en un seul morceau. Je pense qu'il ne comprend pas combien je suis attaché à Sasaki. A moins peut-être qu'il ne le comprenne en amplifiant mes sentiments, ce qui expliquerait peut-être qu'à de nombreuses reprises il m'ait reprocher d'être partit de la maison familiale et d'habiter alors que ce n'était même pas pour habiter seul. Je pensais pourtant avoir été assez clair. 

Ca y est, j'entends enfin des bruits de pas dehors, indiquant le départ de « mes » garde du corps. Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir et penser à autre chose. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Dans la rue, le bruit me semble plus assourdissant que jamais. J'envie tout ces gens qui ne savent pas ce que nous risquons de vivre si mon petit il de biche ne parvient pas à décrypter la boîte de Pandore à temps. 

Aujourd'hui, je ne pense même pas au député Sawada. Pourtant, les campagnes qui sont faites pour lui devraient me rappeler son bon souvenir. Cependant, je pense tellement à Sasaki que toutes mes pensées semblent bloquées sur lui. Même lorsque je pense à Toshirô, c'est en rapport avec ce qui risque d'arriver à cet ami que je me suis fait sans rien demander. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas vraiment pourquoi il s'est ainsi attaché à moi à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse qui ne se soit produit. Mais quelle importance, en réalité, de savoir qui s'est attaché à qui ? Ce qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il n'est plus sur l'enquête que nous menions, et que j'aurais peut-être dû l'accompagner pour que rien de tout ceci n'arrive. Mais je lui fait tellement confiance que je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant qu'il aurait pût lui arriver quoique se soit. Malheureusement, je suis à présent sans nouvelle et je vais peut-être re-sombrer dans ce qui a fait mon quotidien depuis plusieurs années après la disparition du fiancé de Yôko. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir revivre ça.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Je suis enfin dehors. Cependant, contrairement à mes attentes, cela ne me procure aucun bien. Voir tous ces gens dehors s'amuser alors que moi je souffre m'exaspère plus qu'autre chose. Je suis un parfait égoïste, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas changer cela. 

Alors que je m'apprête à passer devant un drugstore, une silhouette familière en sort : « Hashiba »

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Je ne m'attendais pas à voir le numéro deux du groupe Imonoyama devant moi. Que fait-il ici ? Question idiote ! Il doit chercher la même chose que moi et avoir envie de penser à autre chose. Mais comment une telle chose pourrait-elle être possible quand on sait que ce qui les lie quoique en y réfléchissant bien, même moi je ne le sais pas vraiment.

* * * * *

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre à pas lent. Chacun voulait demander à l'autre s'il avait des nouvelles, mais à leur démarche respective, ils surent, l'un et l'autre que cela ne servirait à rien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la même hauteur, le temps se figea quelques secondes et le plus jeune prit la parole :

- Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner.

- Je sais

- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

- Si tu savais comme je te déteste quand tu affiches ta belle assurance alors que je sais très bien qu'il n'en ai rien en réalité. 

- Je ne suis pas inquiet !

- Pourtant, tu devrais Il m'arrive même de penser que tu es le responsable de ce qui arrive.

- Vous avez raison. Je suis peut-être coupable de sa disparition. Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de me lamenter.

- 

- Et vous non plus vous n'avez pas le temps de vous permettre cette fantaisie. Sasaki a besoin de vous, alors ne le laissez pas tomber.

Hashiba ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et continua sa route en direction du métro. Il voulait à présent rentrer et poursuivre ses recherches. 

Tsuzuku, quand à lui n'avait même pas attendu de réponse et avait lui aussi repris sa marche. Après tout, Sasaki avait aussi besoin de lui et il ne flancherait pas.

__

Fin

Commencé et achevé le 20 avril 2003

Alors, alors ? C'était comment ? Vous avez aimé ? Dites-le moi, s'il vous plait ^ - ^


End file.
